


Reference

by Everything_Person



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Swan-Jones Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Person/pseuds/Everything_Person
Summary: Cute little ficlet of the Swan Jones family





	Reference

They were sitting down eating dinner. A rare occasion to happen in the Swan Jones house but a valued one. Henry sat next to Emma while Killian sat next to Hope.

Killian was trying to get some food in his daughters mouth when it happened.

Henry let out a loud belch. The sound sent a Hope into a fit of giggles while the lad muttered an excuse me.

“Better out than in,” Emma casually said before going back to eating.

Killian head popped up at this. That sounded familiar. “What was that love?”

“Nothing.”

“No Emma what did you say?” He turned himself so he was fully facing his wife.

Emma looked at him confused, “I just said ‘Better out than in.’ It’s a-”

“It’s a reference,” Killian cut off his wife. “I know where it’s from. It’s from that silly ogre movie Henry put on for Hope.”

Killian didn’t try to hide the proud smile blooming on his face. He finally got one of Emma’s references.

Emma looked at her husbands goofy smile and couldn’t help the one the crept on to her own face. “Yeah it is.”

Killian turned back to his daughter still grinning from ear to ear. “Daddy is getting better, little love.”

Henry leaded over to his mom and whispered “He knows he guessed a kids movie right?”

Emma whispered back “Baby steps Henry. Let him have this one.”


End file.
